


Morbi

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slytherin, Slytherin!Harry, Time Travel, layers, masked emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle had multiple layers, though I don't think anyone but myself realized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbi

Tom Riddle was a very fascinating creature.

And that was exactly what he was; he had too many layers to be totally human. He was similar to an onion in that fashion, setting aside the fact that he is was too interesting to be compared to a common root.

His outer layer, that which everybody saw, was charming and perfect. He was an ideal gentleman, kind and courteous to everyone and respectful to all of his professors and classmates. Then there was another layer underneath, one that was showed to those of Slytherin house. One with a cooler manner, a polite word here and there yes, but he was much more secluded. Another layer, one showed to his 'friends. With this layer you were getting a bit closer to his true personality, a miniscule amount revealed. He was an obvious leader, a lord in the making. Extremely powerful, amazingly so, and always so collected.

Then there was the layer that I and I myself alone saw. I was, and still am his lover of sorts. The part of Tom that I saw was the part that didn't hide all of his emotions; a few were masked every now and then, mostly because it was a habit he taught himself while still young. But the emotions I did see, they were so beautiful in their strength, even his anger. His passion was beyond words, passion for everything he did. There was a reason that he was considered the most brilliant student in Hogwart's history.

Then of course there was the layer that he himself wasn't aware of. The layer of his deepest thoughts and emotion, and his most horrible memories. And even with that layer being such a great unknown, despite his chilled exposition. I loved everything about him. Even those things that he didn't know of, I would patiently sit here and wait for him to discover those unknown aspects. I knew what lied ahead of him, ahead of us If I choose to stick with him, which I do plan to do. I know that her will do terrible things, but like Mr. Ollivander once said, terrible but great. And like all other Slytherins before and after me, I was and still am attracted to power. And Tom Riddle is a bright beacon shining with all the power of the world.


End file.
